


I Spy

by Detroitbydark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teenagers, WhiteKraken, taboo relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: Diego runs across an enticing sight post mission.





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJdjakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJdjakko/gifts).



> It didn’t quite turn out as I was hoping but it’s been fighting what I wanted it to and I’m done with fiddling with it. This is based off the prompt the lovely Djdjakko gave me. I hope this lives up to what you were thinking.
> 
> I hope you enjoy a more fun piece with a little less angst than my last few!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own! Don’t shoot the shitty editor.

Steam rose steadily, filling the bathroom as Diego took stock of the cuts and contusions that decorated his body. Darks circles shadowed his eyes. Looking in the rapidly clouding mirror he thought he looked far older than a seventeen year old should, battle hardened and worn. He ached to the core with a soreness that had all but set up shop in his bones. It was a feeling unknown to other teens but, to the members of The Umbrella Academy it was painfully familiar and utterly exhausting.

 Stepping into the hot spray of the shower Diego began the process of washing off the souvenirs of battle. Today’s mission had seen Dr. Terminus trying again to take control of the White House (all part of some nefarious plot to turn the continental United States into his own personal buffet). Luckily, like so many times before, The Umbrella Academy had thwarted his attempt at domination. Now he was on his way to the place The Monocle sent the worst of the worst they ran across and Diego was left washing ash and dried blood out of his hair.

 His chest swelled with a queer sense of pride as he shut the water off and grabbed the towel he’d laid out. Yeah, maybe he didn’t get to choose this life but he was good at it (or he liked to think he was) and that was something, wasn’t it?

 Drying himself off, he winced at the twinge of pain the shot through his throwing arm. He’d fallen and landed awkwardly. He was sure he’d  pulled something but hadn’t yet been to Mom for a look over. It could wait. Klaus and Ben both needed tending (and stitches). The thought of watching Mom sew them up like one of her needle points made his stomach turn.

 Steam spilled into the hallway when he finally exited the bathroom the Hargreeves children all shared. His hair was still damp but he refused to take anymore time drying it off. It was clean and that’s all that mattered. All he wanted now was his pillow and his bed.

 Luther’s door was closed tight as he passed by and faint giggles drifted from it haphazardly covered by some shit record Luther liked. Considering Allison’s door was thrown wide open and her room was obviously vacant he had an idea who was with Number One.

 “Don’t move!” The exclamation drifted down the quiet hall. It was muffled but spoken with an intensity that put Diego on edge in an instant. That was Vanya’s voice. He mentally berated himself, suddenly on high alert. He was in a pair of grey sweats without a single knife on him. So much for always being prepared.

 He moved silently the dozen steps it took to her door, ready to take on whatever intruder had the balls enough to sneak into his house and go after his s-

 The door was cracked and the sight before him froze Diego in his tracks. Vanya was alone in front of her mirror Holding her her violin bow as if it were a sword.

 “Don’t move.” She whispered darkly.

 Diego felt his mouth go dry as he watched her play act in her mirror. Her hair hung in a dark curtain around her face, the headband she normally wore discarded carelessly on her desk. Her back was straight and the expression she wore was full of righteous fury. He’d been fighting back his growing fascination with her for weeks (months if he were honest with himself). This wasn’t going to help.

 Vanya sighed suddenly and her shoulders slumped. Diego pulled back from the door frame as her head turned nervously in his direction. Holding his breath he counted to five silently before daring to peek again. She looked nervous as she rummaged around the pile of books and papers on her dresser. His eyes were trained on the pretty pink lower lip she was worrying between her teeth, unwillingly wondering if her kiss would taste as sweet as she looked. He urged himself to look away, think unsexy things; Klaus in Allison’s underwear, dead puppies, Luther.

 Diego’s attention waivered. Vanya’s hands were so tiny. They’d fit really nice in his. What was that she looking for? Her fingers teased at a scrap of fabric, finally freeing it from underneath a book. It looked familiar...

 His mask!

 He’d thought he’d lost it weeks ago after a mission. Reginald has let him have it with both barrels for being so careless and Mom had been forced to make a replacement when it didn’t turn back up. He felt anger bubbling up inside him. That little- she could have saved him from so much trouble by just giving it back.

 Oblivious to her audience, Vanya fit the masks across her eyes. She looked at herself this way and that smiling happily as she turned and posed. His anger melted into a feeling he was not ready to name as he watched. She was playing dress up and Diego felt like a Grade-A perv for watching as she unfastened the top two two buttons of her blouse but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. She tousled up her hair with a hand before retrieving her bow. Once again she  took up her stance.

 “One more step and it’ll be your last” she growled.

 She held the bow like a katana in front of her, two hands gripping the base as if a single swing from it would cut a man down where he stood. For all her meekness she managed to look fierce and intimidating.

 Diego felt warmth stir low in his belly. He choked back a groan. He was fucking weak. As if innocent, quiet Vanya wasn’t enough of and image to cause some awkward teenage fantasies now he had to contend with whole new side he never knew she had. As she turned he caught a glimpse of creamy cleavage. He groaned quietly. Not quiet enough. Vanya dropped the bow in surprise as she spun to catch Diego staring.

 “Fuck.” He mumbled.

 “Diego!”

 Vanya scrambled, fumbling to pull the mask off like she hadn’t already been caught. In her rush,Vanya stumbled over her own feet. If not for his honed reflexes she’d have been on the floor. Instead she was staring up at him, body pressed against him and cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. Diego righted her and thought to push her away but couldn’t bring himself to do it instead choosing to stand awkwardly with his hands on her hips. He could feel the heat flaming on the back of his neck.

 “It’s not what it looks like. I mean… it probably is but- but you can’t tell Dad! I’d be in so much trouble.”

 Diego stared,desperately trying to figure out what to say, tongue dry and mouth parched. He wanted to cuss her out and let her know what a cluster of shit she’d brought down on him.

 But…

 His fingers dug  gently into the soft flesh at her hips. She was still wearing his mask and, judging by the half hardness he felt growing, that was a thing. The thought of closing the gap between them and shutting up her rambling with a kiss flashed through his mind as did a couple more thoughts of what he could do after. His poker face must have been lacking as Vanya’s eyes widened for a moment as if a realization was washing over her.

 He wanted to crawl into her head and see what she was thinking. Was she seeing him for the first time? Did she just realize that though they referred to one another as siblings he’d never seen her as such? Could she want? Could she want him?

 Neither Hargreeves breathed a breath. The world around suddenly dark and gone. Diego could hear his own pulse beating in his ears. Vanya wet her lips. Just that peak of the tip of her tongue sent a chill down his back. He was fucking weak and he didn’t care because she was leaning forward, tipping her head up, eyes fluttering shut and he was leaning down. He could feel the tickle of her breath on his lips and smell the cherry chapstick she wore...

 “D-IE-GO!”

 Klaus’ loud sing-song voice echoed down the halls instantly snapping whatever spell had fallen over him. Vanya pulled herself away, an unreadable expression on her face, before pushing him out of her doorway. The door was quickly closed in his face. Frustration bubbled to the surface.

“Diego!” Klaus yelled again, swinging around the corner “Mom says to come-“

He stopped short at the look his brother sent him, bewildered by the malice in his eyes. “You ok, man?”

 Not feeling the need to justify the question with an answer Diego turned on his heel and marched back toward the bathroom. Ben was nearly to the door and Diego used a straight arm to push him out of the way.

 “Come on dude, not fair. Didn’t you just get out?”

 Diego slammed the door in his face. Turning the water on full blast he shucked his sweats and stepped into the icy stream of water and tried not to think of how close he’d come to crossing a line he never realized he wanted to cross.


End file.
